Sì & Nein
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! TOLONG KATAKAN TIDAAAAAKKKK! Based on Buon San Valentino.  GerIta for #hetalia9gag chall


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. I own nothing.

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. GerIta. Pendek. No twist. Setting diambil dari strip Buon San Valentino. Romance**. Flashback di tengah-tengah.**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~* S<strong>ì** & Nein *~*~  
><strong>of Ryuna Ohime to

**nutmeg-not-head  
><strong>and  
><strong>are. key. take. tour <strong>

as challenger of  
><strong>~*~* #hetalia9gag *~*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" keluh seorang pria.<p>

Kelopaknya didesak sinar keemasan. Memaksa meninggalkan kegelapan nyaman membelai mata. Kerutan di dahi terbentuk. Menandakan kesadaran mulai merasuki. Perlahan kelopak diangkat, ditutupi secepat mungkin setelah disapa cahaya hangat di depan demi melindungi indera penglihatan. Telapak tangan turut membantu melindungi hingga akhirnya terbiasa dibuai cahaya tersebut. Beberapa kali menajamkan pandangan, akhirnya dia bisa melihat isi kamarnya. Tirai dan pintu jendela telah terbuka, memberikan keleluasaan tamu yang bersinar hangat dari luar. Tak hanya itu, kicauan merdu juga sempat singgah.

Terdiam sesaat, pria itu menatap luar jendela. Pandangannya menikmati pagi cerah, tetapi pikirannya menggali peristiwa yang terjadi sebelum dia tidur. Kerutan dahi makin mendalam, dia memilki kesulitan mengingat. Hanya rasa bir yang diminum tadi malam sedikit masih tertinggal efeknya. Tak membuang waktu, dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Membasuh air di wajah supaya kantuknya hilang. Sepotong kejadian terlintas di pikiran.

_Pintu rumah sudah ditutup, mengantar dia yang sudah berpakaian resmi dan rapi dengan sebuket bunga di tangan. Jantung tak bisa ditenangkan, otak tak bisa digunakan. Telapak tangan berkeringat meski tak menggenggam erat buket bunga. Suara alam sekitar menghilang digantikan dentuman meraja memompa darah keseluruh tubuh dengan kecepatan aneh. Nafas terasa susah ditarik, energi yang digunakan terhitung menyamai seseorang yang berolahraga padahal dia hanya berjalan biasa._

_"Kenapa aku gelisah? Ini gelisah aneh pertama bagiku."_

Ingatan itu masih terasa asing. Namun, dia tak menghentikan kegiatan paginya untuk membersihkan diri. Air membasahi rambut dan tubuh sementara ingatan lain kembali muncul.

_Masih dengan pakaian dan bunga yang sama, dia pun memasuki sebuah restauran. Gelisah itu masih ada, tapi ada rasa senang menyelimuti dentuman jantung tersebut saat melangkah masuk. Batinnya sudah bisa membayangkan apa saja yang akan dilakukan ataupun dikatakan. Sebisa mungkin dia meredam debaran itu. Berusaha tenang. Menutupi kegelisahan bercampur senang di balik wajah tegasnya. Begitu masuk, dia langsung mendapati orang yang dipikirkannya sedari meninggalkan rumah, tapi tidak sesuai harapannya. Orang itu ber-ve-ria dikelilingi gadis-gadis dan tersenyum sambil bercanda dengan mereka. Sekejap, gelisah segera berganti amarah. _

"Oh," dia akhirnya ingat saat mengeringkan rambut pirang yang basah. Kejadian yang terjadi kemarin, "Aku janjian makan malam dengan Italia."

Selesai mengeringkan tubuh dengan handuk dan berpakaian, ia masih menyatukan ingatan. Tiba-tiba sebuah rasa malu luar biasa membanjiri kesadarannya. Kakinya kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang sehingga dia langsung terduduk di pinggir ranjang.

_Emosi meledak-ledak itu keluar begitu saja dilontarkan pada orang yang kini duduk dihadapannya setelah mereka berdua memasuki restauran itu. Rentetan kata-kata itu berakhir ketika ucapan maaf dari lawan bicaranya terdengar. Sesuai dengan jadwal yang akan dilakukannya, pria tadi melupakan amarah kemudian memberikan bunga yang tadi ia bawa. Orang di depannya masih kebingungan apa arti bunga yang diberikan ketika dia sudah mengeluarkan kotak kecil dengan cincin di dalamnya. _

"Aku telah melamar Italia…" Diucapkan dengan nada putus asa dan menutupi wajahnya. Masih tidak percaya dirinya yang selalu dikatakan orang **_forever alone_** dan dia sendiri memang merasa begitu melakukan hal di luar dugaannya sendiri. Bahkan tidak pernah direncanakannya akan melamar seorang pria. Apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian mengejutkan itu masih berkabut di ingatannya. Dia hanya ingat dia minum bir banyak untuk kabur dari rasa malunya sendiri.

_Hm?_

Tercium suatu aroma. Mengundang penasaran untuk mengetahui asal aroma tersebut membuatnya berdiri lalu keluar kamar. Ditelusuri ruangan sambil menebak siapa yang sedang memasak. Teman serumahnya selalu bangun setelah dia, bisa dikatakan bukan dia. Kakaknya yang pisah rumah memang sering main ke rumah ini tapi tidak sepagi ini. Tak ada tebakan yang cocok hingga dia sampai di dapur dan mendapati punggung seorang pria berambut merah kecoklatan tengah berdiri depan kompor.

"Italia!" Nada kaget itu tak bisa disembunyikan. Yang dipanggil menoleh sambil tersenyum menghampiri. Dia mengenakan cemelek sebagai bukti pasti bahwa dia yang sedang masak.

"Jerman ve~," dalam hitungan detik Italia sudah memeluk Jerman yang masih bingung. "_Buogiorno_~"

"_Gu-guten morgen_," balasnya terbata karena Italia memandang dari jarak yang sangat dekat sehingga ingatannya akan kejadian kemarin terpapar jelas. Dia sudah melamarnya kemarin. Mengingat itu saja sudah membuat Jerman bingung harus dengan muka yang bagaimana agar menanggapi Italia tetap seperti biasa. Jelas yang sudah terjadi tidak biasa. Wajahnya tak lagi berbeda warna dengan tomat.

"Aku tidak dipeluk ve~?" Italia merapatkan pelukannya untuk mendesak Jerman melakukan yang barusan dipinta. "Tidak dikasih ciuman selamat pagi?"

Tubuhnya membeku. Memikirkan yang harus dia lakukan. Dari dulu sampai sekarang sejak pertama kali kenal Italia, Jerman masih tidak bisa memahami **_Italian's logic_ **mengenai tradisi pelukan serta kecupan di saat bertemu, berpisah, tidur dan bangun tidur. Atau karena lamaran semalam mereka kini sudah resmi menjalin kasih? Mereka sekarang—

_—sepasang kekasih atau—_

"Ve~? Jerman demam ve~? Muka Jerman merah," ucap Italia khawatir. Segera menutupi panas pipinya, Jerman mencium pelan pipi Italia lalu memeluknya supaya Italia tidak melihatnya sedang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan tadi yang terlihat jelas. Dia hanya menjawab, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah kalau tidak demam," Italia melepas pelukan dan tersenyum lega. Dia menarik Jerman ke meja makan, "Sebentar lagi sarapannya selesai, Jerman duduk dulu vee~."

Otak Jerman masih menata logikanya supaya darah tak lagi mewarnai wajah karena debaran yang terlalu kencang. Dia melirik ke punggung Italia yang tengah memasak. Tanpa diketahui, debaran itu tetap tak bisa dikendalikan meski dia sudah percaya diri tak begitu. Italia memasak dengan senang sambil bersenandung kecil. Jerman tidak tahu mengapa. Tidak tahu apa. Tetapi, dia tak sanggup menahan kehangatan di dada melihat Italia. Pandangan sayang itu diberikan tanpa saksi diantara mereka.

_Eh? Tunggu._

Dia merasa sesuatu yang tidak enak. **_True story_** dari Italia adalah seorang yang memang tidak diragukan kemampuan memasaknya. Bahkan di peperangan, persediaan makanannya melebihi jumlah senjata yang harus dibawa. Mereka lebih mengandalkan kemampuan mereka melarikan diri dengan makanan mereka dibanding mengangkat senjata. Disaat menjadi tahanan pun makanan untuknya harus khusus. Bahkan ketika terdampar di suatu pantai antah berantah, Italia bisa membuat sebuah karya indah dari pasir berbentuk makanan kesukaannya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah...

"Italia, yang kau ma—," kata-kata Jerman terpotong karena Italia menyelesaikan masakannya, "Selesai~~."

Sepiring hidangan diletakkan didepan Jerman, "Kubuat khusus untuk Jerman ve~~."

"Pasta," Jerman berkata pelan sambil menghela nafas. Memang _**Mo****ther of Pasta**_ tak akan memasak yang lain. "Selalu."

"Kali ini beda rasanya, coba dulu vee~," Italia mendesak sambil sedikir mendorong piring pasta Jerman sementara dia duduk di depan Jerman. Dia menatap was-was reaksi Jerman yang sudah memasukan sendok pertama untuk mencoba. Awalnya tidak terlalu beda rasa dengan pasta yang selalu dibuat Italia. Italia bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana?"

"Ini…ada rasa kentang," Jerman kaget dengan rasa kali ini. Rasa "Italia" yang biasanya di pasta kini tak ada. Berganti rasa "Jerman".

Italia tersenyum senang menatapnya. Puas dan bangga terbaca di matanya. Dia berkata, "Jerman suka kentang kan? Mulai sekarang aku akan memasak rasa yang Jerman sukai ve~~."

Sekali lagi jantung Jerman berdetak abnormal. Dia masih tidak bisa mengerti kenapa atau apa, yang jelas dan dia tahu sekarang bahwa dia merasa senang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia merasa begini atas Italia. Secara jujur, memang Italia telah banyak merepotkannya dari segi waktu, pikiran, tenaga serta lahir dan batin. Tapi dibalik semua itu, dia tak bisa jauh dari Italia. Masa-masa bahagia dengan Italia juga tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Apalagi dianggap tidak ada.

"_Danke_," senyuman tipis mengiringi ucapan itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu masak untuk Jerman vee~."

"Selalu? Kenapa?" Akhirnya Jerman merasa ada yang aneh. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa datang pagi-pagi ke sini?"

Italia menggeleng, "Aku tidak datang pagi-pagi, aku tidur di sini."

"Dari semalam?" Jerman bingung. Masih tidak bisa mengingat terlalu jelas. Tapi dia menebak kalau dia mabuk semalam sehingga Italia mengantarnya pulang. "Tidur di kamar mana?"

"Di kamar mana?" Italia tiba-tiba menghindari tatapan Jerman untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang panas. "Di… kamarmu…"

Jerman heran. Sudah biasa kalau mereka tidur berdua tapi baru kali ini dilihatnya pipi Italia merona merah hanya karena ditanya tidur dimana. Lirikan malu-malu Italia langsung menyambar kesadaran logika Jerman.

_—lebih dari itu?_

"Ki-ki-kita ti-ti-ti-," Jerman bertanya sambil terbata. "Ti-tidak kan?"

Italia memegang pipi merahnya, masih tersenyum malu-malu, "Aku pertama kali melihat Jerman begitu vee~~."

Jerman pun membeku tapi masih bersikeras, "Katakan "tidak" Italia! Aku mohon katakan "tidak"! Permintaanku seumur hidup! Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu berlatih lagi jadi tolong sekali ini saja katakan "tidak"!"

Kedua tangan Italia menutup wajah merahnya yang kini menggeleng lalu berkata pelan disela jarinya, "Kita… _sì._"

"_NEEEIIIIINNNNN_!"

**_If you know what I mean_**

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

_Buongiorno = Guten Morgen = Good Morning_  
><em>Danke = Thank you<em>  
><em>Sì (Italiano) &amp; Nein(German) = Yes &amp; No<em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>~*~*<strong>**Makasih banyak untuk Enengs yang cantik sama Akang yang gantengs uda mau baca** ***~*~******

**^w^**

Maaf ya Nengs Challenger~

Submitnya pas deadline =w=v Tanggal deadline-nya bagus sih~ #alasanapaini  
>Yang <em>Italian's Logic<em> itu nyesuain ama chara doang kok karena sebenernya dari _Girl's Logic__.  
><em>Ide dasar yang diklaim ga berarti harus jadi judul kan? OxO Kemampuan yang kuklaim itu kemampuan masaknya si Veneziano ._.  
>Maaf juga cuma bisa nulis kayak ini dan gunain 5 meme 9gagnya T^T *awal buatnya hanya 1 lho meme yang digunain, ini uda ditambah**abaikan*<br>Semoga bisa ngehibur enengs sekalian deh~ #genjrenggitar #ngamen #lho

Jangan pelit-pelit ya~

**;)**

** **~*~***Sawer-nya dong ***~*~****

**V**  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


End file.
